Bubba Trubba
"Bubba Trubba" is the sixty-eight episode of DuckTales, as well as the third part of the "Time is Money" serial. Synopsis Our heroes finally arrive back in their own time, right after the moment they left. While Bubba is fascinated with modern inventions, Gyro realizes there may be timeline-changing trouble rising from this development; Scrooge tells Gyro to fix up the Millennium Shortcut so they can send "that prehistoric pest" back where he came from. Scrooge and the nephews arrive back at the McDuck Mansion with Bubba and Tootsie in tow, and Scrooge tells his staff that he's going to tell the world that he's outfoxed Flintheart Glomgold by introducing Bubba and his new legal markers in the diamond mine cave on national TV. Needless to say, this upsets Glomgold and he hatches a plan to capture Bubba so that he may turn him against Scrooge destroy those cave markers. Meanwhile, Scrooge becomes rather irritated with Bubba and Tootsie due to all of the trouble, he attributes, that they are causing him. He pays Gyro a visit, inquiring how long till the Millennium Shortcut will be repaired so that he can send that "neander-duck" home. Gyro tells Scrooge that he potentially created a time paradox when he brought Bubba and Tootsie back with him, possibly big enough to swallow the Money Bin. Scrooge passes the words off as rubbish and tells Gyro he only believes in the stack money he now holds in his hands. But as he says this, a sudden gust of wind blows the currency away. Fearing the worst, Scrooge tells his nephews to watch Bubba, and to also perhaps get him away from Scrooge's money. So Huey, Dewey, and Louie take Bubba to school, where he starts up a sudden song-and-dance number, Three Cheers for Bubba Duck, joined by all the students and even their teacher, Mrs. Quackenbush. When the principal see this, he sends Bubba away and makes the nephews stay after school. As Bubba reluctantly heads home, the Beagle Boys try to capture him, but are unsuccessful as their plan backfires. Back at the McDuck mansion, Scrooge continues to believe that Bubba is the root of all of his problems and proceeds to pawn Bubba off on Mrs. Beakley in hopes that she will now spend time with him. She takes him to the snooty Duckburg Rose Society where once again, the Beagle Boys try to capture him by luring Tootsie into a trap. But once again, the Beagle Boys plans are foiled. As Bubba attempts a rescue, he inevitably creates chaos throughout the party, ultimately resulting in numerous repair bills and the banning of Mrs. Beakley from the Rose Society until May 1999. After a crafty bribe of a new scarf, Launchpad is the next one in line to watch over Bubba. Again, the Beagle Boys unveil their latest attempt at capturing Bubba when Big Time Beagle disguises himself as an old lady needing help and preys upon Bubba's good will of being a "Junior Woodchuck". The plan fails once more, as he finds a "shiny" coin in the street and decides to "give it to Skooge." Launchpad then takes Bubba and Tootsie to the Duckburg Museum, where Bubba mistakes the fake dinosaurs for real-life reptiles and eventually causes more unintentional destruction by wreaking havoc in the museum. Out of allies in his quest for babysitting Bubba, Scrooge keeps him preoccupied with the job of stopping the drip of his restroom faucets. Scrooge then relaxes by taking a swim in his money and suddenly finds himself talking with his conscience (represented as a tiny Scrooge), who informs him that his troubles will be over once he stops blaming Bubba. But as Scrooge listens, Bubba attempts to stop the drip from a nearby hose which spouts water wildly and in need of help, innocently lets the Beagle Boys inside the money bin. Scrooge opens the vault doors to find the Beagle Boys waiting and faints at the sight. Cast and characters *Joan Gerber as Mrs. Beakley, Webra Walters and Buffy Parvenu *Chuck McCann as Duckworth, Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Hal Smith as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack, and Mrs. Quackenbush *Frank Welker as Big Time Beagle, Tootsie and Bubba Duck *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Additional, several previously introduced minor characters make non speaking cameo appearances at the Duckburg Rose Society party: the Mayor of Duckburg, Sir Guy Standforth, Lord Battmountain, Lady de Lardo, Gloria Snootley, Robin Lurch, Percival, and the Socialite with Monocle. Video releases DVD * "DuckTales: Volume 3" (Reg. 1) * "DuckTales: 3rd Collection" (Reg. 2) Trivia *The 2-hour movie version does not include the sequence with the Duckburg Rose Society. *The fossilized dinosaur's name is a pun on Roget's thesaurus. The close-captions mista kenly wrote the name as that. *Apparently, Ma Beagle got arrested somewhere between "Till Nephews Do Us Part" and this - when Burger mistakes the disguised Bigtime for her, he remarks that "she musta broke outta jail!" *Many of the kids in the classroom can also be seen in the beginning of the Darkwing Duck episode "Toys Czar Us". Category:Season 2 episodes (1987)